


Call off your ghost

by ForestFox



Series: The Mighty Fall [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Blood, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Human E. Aster Bunnymund, Human!Aster, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Manipulation, Mental Instability, Murder, Nudity, Past Relationship(s), Pooka Jack Frost, Pooka!Jack, Pooka!Pitch, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFox/pseuds/ForestFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Guardians have Jack back, stronger than before. But the group is far from complete. Jack and Aster bicker back forth trying to find a shared ground in their 'relationship'. While Sandy shoulders the weight of a shattered team. Tooth works with North to unravel the mystery of her broken mind. </p><p>(Tags will be added as need be.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fool me once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aster and Jack are back for round two of 'What's his name?' and 'Why are you a jerk?' Thanks for those who have stuck with me through the first part!

Jack cut and cut wondering just how much flesh a horse could have. Blood spattered on his face as he tried vainly to get to the guts of the nightmare. The muffled voices in its belly were screaming to be saved. His ice blade wasn't working fast enough, nor did it seem to be strong enough. The only sign that he had even been trying to carve his way into a corpse were the gashes.

He remembered that Aster had talked about an ax. A thing that a human had made to fell trees. A sinful invention, but perfect for now. Heavy and strong, using it's weight more than it's blade to carve through things. He raised his arm to strike again, willing more ice to form. Trying to make the wedge like shape he had seen in the book. The effect was instantaneous, falling into the body with a satisfying squish. From the wound a green acidic smelling gas shot out. It bloomed into a small cloud directly in Jack’s face. The smell of it making him dizzy. “Not possible,” He slurred, trying to take another swing. But now the ax was too heavy to move, and every desperate yank he gave to free it tired him more still.

He slumped against the nightmare's side. His eyes fluttering to stay awake as he turned. The fumes in the air were tainted with the scent of blood and sweets. The headless corpse of a father buck crushing a picnic basket in the distance. His vision blurred as he tried to move again. The nightmare's head popped up looking at him curiously, as though checking if he were still aware.

The thing had been dead!

In the back of his still very aware mind he screamed. Another game Pitch had planned. Were the kits it had swallowed whole even alive in there? He had known there were mimicking nightmares and monsters that could echo noises. It had to have been mimicking the noise of kits just to get him this close, laying there as though it were dead. Just a ploy to get to him.

To put him to sleep...

Why?

\+ + + + +

Aster answered the insistent knocking on his door with a grumble. He had fully expected to see North at his door trying to get him to tag along on a visit again. He did not want to wander around the pooka villages and pretend he didn't secretly loathe them all.

What he had not expect was Jack, naked in only his cowl and his staff at his door. He looked him up and down several times, taking in his pale skin and white hair. He had taken human form again! It would have been arousing to stare at him if he weren't covered in blood.

“What happened to you?”

“Mate with me.” Jack hissed forcing his way into the house. Aster let himself be pushed, surprised at the statement. Jack clearly wasn't himself, the way his eyes seemed to dart around, not pausing on any one thing.

“Jack, are you sure?” He asked carefully. He wasn’t sure that this was a good idea at all. The last time he had let his body rule his mind Jack had run off. But he hadn't seen such lovely human flesh that didn't belong to him in so long. Since the last time Jack had let him run his hands over him in fact. When he was like this a hunger he didn't understand came alive inside him. He didn't even need to 'mate' with Jack. He just wanted to touch him. The arousal had started last time because of it. Just touching Jack and feeling that he was in fact real and human had been too much for him.

When he had worked Jack up on accident he had certainly decided not to question the gift horse. And when Jack had complied he had thought that his feelings were returned. But, it had all gone wrong. And it would again. History always repeated itself! But he ignored that good sense.

“Please. I need you.” He whimpered dropping his staff and tugging on his shirt. Aster took the invitation to kiss him without question. Pressing his lips over Jack's, admiring the softness and the faint metallic taste of blood. His arms slipped easily around Jack's small body, perfect in his option.

“Why a man this time?” He pulled away only long enough to yank his shirt out of his pants.  

“I can't deal with this in a woman's body.” Jack growled digging his fingers into the waistband of Aster's pants. Impatient fingers did sloppy but quick work of getting his pants unbuttoned. Jack's hands did the rest, making sure his pants were on the floor half a second later.

Looking down at the pair of them. Aster with his tanned skin from working out in the sun and Jack so pale, all his lovely flesh marred by blood. Aster felt his erect flag at that. He didn't mind blood so much, but it would certainly be too much of a distraction for sex. “Shower. We have to clean up.”

“Shower?” He laughed at Jack's lack of knowledge of human habits. Taking his hand he pull him deeper into the house. Towards his private chambers and to a bedroom he hardly used anymore.

“There's nothing to laugh about.” Jack muttered, but did not fight him as he pulled him into the shower.

Still holding Jack's hand he turned on the shower with his free hand letting the water warm up. Turning his full attention to Jack he pulled him in for another kiss.

Jack was radiating unnatural heat against him. There was no hint of the coolness Jack could summon with a wave of his arm. Aster's hands on his far too hot neck proof. The way his mouth was so warm and inviting causing all useful thought to drift away, the urge to deepen the kiss too strong. Together they stumbled back against the wall, Aster pressing his body against Jack. A slim leg bent around Aster's own, absently letting him know they were both equally aroused.

“I'm going to take you into the shower,” He explain pulling away only enough to see Jack's blank face. Sadly he stroked Jack's cheek, smearing blood in the process. More incessantly he rubbed at Jack’s cheek trying to make it go away and put a smile on his face again. He didn't like seeing Jack so bleak. “When I'm done cleaning you up. I'm going to exhaust you.”

“I'm sure you can out do a mortal.” Jack said looking away, there was no fire behind the comment. Which was a bit of a comfort to Aster, but not by much. He let Jack slip away into the shower, tossing out his tattered cowl behind him. He had no shame, bringing up his former lover now of all times! He had to remind himself that while it was a low blow, it seemed weak and practiced. Was he finally putting that pooka behind him? There was only one way to find out.

He joined Jack in the shower.

In one fluid motion he swiped the soap off it's shelf and pulled Jack against him. He pressed a kiss to Jack's ear whispering, “I love you.” There was no reaction, no violence, or snide comments. That was certainly an improvement. Enough so that the joy registered in his heart and shot straight down to his groin. His cock, nestled careful against Jack's ass, definitely twitched in happiness.

Things were most definitely getting better.

++++

Aster woke from his short nap, Jack still pressed firmly against his side. He smiled reaching over to play with Jack's hair. Soft and just as white as his fur normally was. The movement caused Jack to stir with a sigh. “Are you up for more?” He asked softly.

Aster resisted the urge to argue that he was not. Because if he was honest with himself he probably had a bit more left in him. Damn Jack's pooka bred indifference to sex. It was something done to relax hormones or to breed to him. It meant so much more to Aster, but that wasn't something he was going to bring up now. He knew Jack wasn't ready yet. “In a bit.”

Jack sat up frowning at him. “You took a long time to think about that. Why?” Reaching up to stroke Jack's face he tilted his head.

“I just wonder why now... did something happen?” A terrible save, but it was the only one he could think of. And if he was honest with himself, he was scared to find the answer out. What if nothing had happened and he had just endangered their possible future together.

“I... wasn't able to save a family. I thought I had, the kits.... I thought they were still alive. They were screaming- but it was all a game. He's toying with me. The nightmare was playing dead!” Jack was shaking, unshed tears gathered in his eyes. “The thing knocked me out and just left me there. It could have killed me, but it just left me there.”

Aster was stunned by the blind rage he felt. He wanted to push Jack aside and tear Pitch limb from limb. Not that that wasn't a usual occurrence but this rage felt so much different. It was the near maddened rage he had felt the moment he had shot Pitch. But the rage held through this time, even up against the thought that nothing could kill Pitch.

He pushed Jack down without a word he rolled on top of him. “I put a bullet in his brain.” He growled as he pushed down on Jack's shoulders.

Leaning down he roughly kissed, him considered biting his lip to draw blood. Those pretty lips needed a mark that he was his, even if he wasn't. Bruising them with kisses wasn't enough.

Jack struggled against the revelation, “What? Why would you tell me that?” Aster held him down grinning. He was already half hard again and he couldn't be sure if it was from Jack looking so flustered or because he was so full of rage it had to get out someway.

“Because,” He huffed reaching down to push Jack's knees apart, “it means he can't die as far as I know.”

“That's not at any better. Stop it I don't want to mate anymore.” Jack argued, trying to push him off. He pushed him down again roughly. Jack turned away from him as he tried to kiss him again. Instead he pressed a kiss to his ear.

“Yes you do. Because I plan to capture him and make him pay for hurting you. And if he can't die it will be even better. I know so many beautiful ways to inflict pain. And I'm going to do it for you.” He growled nibbling lightly on his ear lobe. Jack's legs relaxed and opened just slightly. “That's right. I had to watch him hurt you, and the things I saw. What he does to you. Luv, I'm going to make him think twice about ever doing it again.”

They were silent after that. Jack's face still flushed, unable to look at him as he hooked an arm behind a knee and spread him open properly so he could push his fully erect cock back inside him.

The anger continued to boil in him, not the least bit soothed by previous lovemaking. Whatever this anger had brought about made it different as Aster shifted Jack's hips just the way he liked them.

It made him curl down to him, “Feels so good to mate with you. You should touch yourself like I showed you.” That anger drove a smug grin on his lips as Jack covered his face with one arm. The other arm slipping between them to stroke his own budding erection. Jack's lips parted, his tongue darting out to wet them.

“Promise me.” He gasped out. Aster pushed into him hard, satisfied to see Jack's shielding arm dart up to keep him from bumping into the headboard.

“Promise you what?” He growled, trying to keep his thoughts together. He felt the anger turn to violence. Oh he was going to be so rough with Jack. He wanted to regret it, but he couldn't see beyond his anger. The need to break that lithe body and make Jack scream too strong.

“Promise me you'll hurt him.” Jack snarled. To that Aster nodded pulling pulling away. Jack's pathetic whine urging him on faster. He knew that noise was Jack’s desperate need to be filled again. Jerking Jack onto his belly, he couldn't help but admire how light he was, he lifted him up by his hips. And though it was only seconds that he wasn't buried in the heat and tightness of Jack's body, he felt his rage doubled by the loss. He pushed against him once more, groaning at the sweet bliss that was Jack's body.

Bending over him he wrapped his hands carefully around Jack's wrists. Pressing his lips once more to an ear he whispered, “I promise I'll break every bone in his body at least once. Maybe I'll even give you one of his paws. It was good luck for my kind.” With that he didn't wait for Jack to respond. He pulled him up by his arms and buried himself as deep as he could get in that sweet little ass. A phrase surfaced from his endless memory making him grin. He'd most definitely fuck his brains out.


	2. By your leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story '2' begins~ keep an open mind if you can.

Tooth crept forward a small dagger in hand for safety. Eying the forest floor she frowned, her prey’s trail had suddenly disappeared. That wasn’t possible for a four legged, land bound monster. She reached out with her mind to connect with her other selves, but none of them had seen any changes in the area, no signs that the creature‘s plans had changed. There was no sign it had even noticed it was being followed, she was being extremely careful. She decided that the creature had either been lifted off by a hungry harpy or had walked out into the open.

Her other selves were already giving up the chase on her command. They were returning to her to consolidate her power once more. The growl that rumbled from above her surprised her. Well, she hadn't anticipated that. Pitch had been playing with his toys again. A flesh and blood nightmare tiger that could climb was certainly a new one. And even as it hurled itself from the tree to maul her, she tried to memorize all its aspects. That lovely midnight coat was her favorite thing. Its brilliant white glowing eyes were so expressive. Even the way that it looked heavy and powerful with its sheer size.

A blade sliced easily into it, stopping it mid-jump. The blade pierced it’s belly and came out the other side. The loud crack of it’s spine snapping, what a satisfying noise it was. The creature gave a piercing roar of pain as her other self slammed into it, knocking it aside as though her sword hadn’t been enough.

Her other self smiled sweetly, “Good idea to be the lure.” It seemed the creature was lighter than it appeared if her other self had knocked it off it’s murderous path so easily.

Another self appeared from between the trees, fluttering into the clearing. She gave an excited giggle as she landed next to the tiger. Tooth eyed her other selves as they gathered  excitedly over the tiger.

Three of them in total. The one that had killed the tiger cleaning off her blade on fine silks. She cringed, making a mental note to get that fabric cleaned as soon as possible. One pressed bright pink sandals against the tiger’s head cautiously. The last one was popping berries she had gathered into her mouth. An action she had done often enough that they repeated it without thinking.

So much more of what she used to be was mirrored in them. Actions and expressions as one kneeled down to poke at the holes in the pelt. They couldn't hold her memories, merely an echo of her. As much as she loathed to admit it, she was considering sending one of them to meet Jack. They would fare far better than she would unburdened by her memories.

And when they were done catering to what little social conventions the Guardians honored they would return to her. Her only company that could talk back to her that she saw at least once a month. It certainly was a bit lonely being immortal.

Really the visit was over due. Jack had been back for months now and North had said it was finally a good time for her to come visit. Good old North, always watching out for her. Making sure she didn't just make matters worse. After all, if Jack had blown up at her she'd have given him a piece of her mind and that wouldn't have ended well for either of them. She had made sure of that  She was the Guardian of Punjam Hy Loo. She would never be addressed as anything less than royalty. She was a Queen, and no halfwit pooka with emotional baggage was going to talk down to her.

She sighed, feeling her emotions flare up again. She had let Jack walk over her once before with his own feelings. So excited to celebrate their birthdays no matter how much they didn’t want to. She had let him because she had liked him. And what good had that done? Parts of her that she had buried long ago were unearthed and she had not been able to function properly after that for a long while.

“Bring the body, the girls like it when we cook them meats.” Tooth declared to her other selves. They nodded automatically as a group to her, their hands latching onto the tiger and lifting it into the air easily. She watched them rise and joined them moments later with a flutter of her wings. Not that she or her other selves were at any risk, but she flew as a guard anyway. If something went wrong they could quickly drop the tiger and fight.

Thankfully the trip was conducted in absolutely boredom. The mini fairies chattering excitedly at their return as they all landed.

One of her other selves opened her arms and was swarmed with a laugh. Another disappeared into the palace to start a fire for cooking. The last began directing in her place, “If you do a good job of skinning the tiger you can eat what's left. She wants a new rug out of the pelt and its teeth to be a new wind chime. Can you do that?“ There was a collective chatter of affirmations. Those that didn't speak were already swarming the corpse, using their small weapons to begin the weighty job of skinning the tiger as a group..

With a satisfied nod, Tooth walked into the palace. Just as she always did she traced all the inlaid gold on the walls and tiles on the floors as she walked. Making sure that every spot of Punjam Hy Loo shined as it did the day she had inherited it. Finding herself once more in her room she eyed the well-worn settee. On it lay a book she had made, the pages still being filled with her discoveries of her current explorations.

She sat down with a sigh, already her memories bubbled up as to why she was doing this. Even now, centuries after it had happened, she knew she would forever owe the pookan kind for what they had done. They had kept her safe at the cost of so many lives. Maybe back then they understood how special she was. Long before she herself could even begin to understand her purpose. A pooka that could fly, though she had long since lost her fur for wings and feathers.

Taking a seat she picked up the book once more as she considered what to jot down. What had been important about today that she had found? Warning for nightmares was never something that needed saying. It was ingrained in every being that breathed. There were no toxic plants to warn them of. But there was a cave, and if a few brave pookas felt like exploring, they could be a future home. Yes, that needed mentioning. When she was done with the book she could drop it off and begin exploring anew somewhere else. Every village that got her book treated it as a holy grail to aid them in bettering their lives.

Where hadn't she been in the last few decades? Chewing on her lip she thought. Where could pookas used her skills to explore uninhabited areas safely. Picking up the pen Aster had given her she eyed the fabric of the settee. It was really a lovely robin's egg blue even if the color was starting to fade. She could replace it with Aster’s help.

A sudden shadow slid over the spot she was staring at. She felt panic grip her, she wasn’t alone. She screamed out, “Run!”

A moment later she felt the tip of something sharp rip through her back and out her chest, before cutting into her book. She stared down at the pages of the book as it slowly slid off a black blade. Her sitting room door slammed open, one of her other selves held out a blade, rage on her face. Another was behind the first, still carrying the kit used to start fires. Two of her other selves had been close by it seemed.

She hoped vainly that the last one was smarter than these two. She was unable to find out as she felt her thoughts slowing. Her reach of the mental connection slipping away as her vision faded. Something pushed her forward and unable to stop it she collapsed to the floor in silence.

-

“The mind of a child... a baby.” She stated firmly, staring down at the hoard of tiny fairies screaming in joy at the prospect of meat for dinner. They were doing such a good job of skinning the tiger, The Lady would be pleased with their good work.

She jerked, feeling an odd sense of emptiness take her. As though parts of her mind had just shut off and the new empty space hurt. The tiny fairies shrieked out a confused warning. A mass of wings and angry tiny faces as they shot up into the sky, the tiger forgotten. After a moment had happened was over, and the tiny fairies looked about dumbfounded. She didn't know who she was or what she was doing, but she was scared. That much she was certain of.

“Go, what are you doing! Just go! Go! Go!” She screamed frantically while shooing away the tiny fairies. They scattered at her command and disappeared over the ledge she was on. This place was pretty, why was she scared? She knew better than to question her feelings. She trusted in them and knew that whatever was making her scared was here.

Taking a running leap off the ledge she felt another change in her. She felt stronger, smarter. Looking at the mountain she was rushing towards a part of herself flapped wings. Muscles she didn't know how to use, yet she did. She flapped her wings as hard as she could to slow her fall. Some tiny fairies had elected to stay close to her as she rushed to get away. She could no longer see the specs of the ones who had not.

Eying the horizon she realized she didn't know where to go or what she would do now, just that she had to get away from the palace. The place where The Lady lived, she couldn't go back. Not alone. “Where will I go?” She whimpered to the tiny fairies who looked at her but gave no answer. In fact, the more she looked at them the more she realized they were waiting for her to tell them what to do. They were following her because they did not want to leave her.

She felt painful lurch in her body and she screamed, falling from the sky once more. She had a pulse. Why did she have a pulse? She was confused and hurting, her body wasn't meant for this. It was too much! The tiny fairies followed her down, chattering in worry. But she couldn't focus. Her heart hurt and her head felt as though it had been split in too, all her thoughts spilling out.

She hit the ground, her vision blanking out for a moment. Her heart stilled and her thoughts turning to mush, blood- precious blood was leaking away. The tiny fairies continued to chatter, asking questions in a language she barely understood as blackness tugged at her vision. “Hide me... get... North.” She slurred, not even sure what she was commanding them to do.

She felt their tiny hands on her, picking at her feathers and trying to lift her body. Numbly she realized they were succeeding as her weight shifted and more pain lanced through her. Oh how many bones had she broken in the fall? Was she going to die?

For that matter, what was death?


	3. Fool me twice

Jack frowned at the box. He knew it after all this time, pale hands stroking the figures he had carved into the top. What was Tooth’s gift doing here in Aster’s house? He lifted the lid, frowning when he saw that it came off completely. It had been broken too?! He inspected the hinges with a sigh. Splinted, broken, the box hadn’t been treated well for all the effort he had put into it. At least the stones were accounted for. Not a single one used. 

Aster’s strong arms found their way around his waist. Unable to help himself he leaned back into Aster’s warmth with a small smile. “I thought I’d let you sleep… but I guess I’m the one that slept in.” Aster chuckled pressing a kiss to Jack’s ear. 

“I can mate for days then get up to guard and be fine. But I do feel a bit tired in this form.” He admitted, putting the lid back on the box. He was almost positive that his exhaustion had less to do with the amount of mating they had done and more to do with the sheer assault of pleasure human mating provided. There was nothing like it, and having so much of it again reminded him how much he had missed it. Time had managed to wear down his taste for it. It made him believe mating with a pooka was the best there was. Aster had ruined him all over again for anyone else. 

“North called a meeting. I told him I’d tell you.” Aster whispered as his hands pressed flush against his skin, trailing down over his stomach, fingertips teasing the trail of white hair leading lower. Jack was sure that even though Aster was one hundred percent human, he had a bit of pooka in there somewhere. So eager to mate him though nothing would come of it, the only other option was that he couldn’t help it. That just the sight of him caused desires to flare. But Aster wasn’t subjected to a pooka’s need to claim. And he had no scent gland to ever relax those needs. 

Aster’s warm hands traveled lower, one wrapping gently around his flaccid cock the other cupping his testicles. “Aster- what are you doing..?” He asked not really objecting, but curious all the same. 

“Nothing.” 

Jack accepted the answer closing his eyes. He didn’t care that he wasn’t in his pooka body. He had needed the mating and now? The rest was just a bonus. He felt the rise in his temperature as Aster stroked his cock to life. All his sharp clear thoughts were slowing, heat climbing, and the urge to whisper his needs growing stronger. “Are we going to mate again?” He whimpered, wishing he was back in Aster’s soft bed. He liked how his knees could be comfortable on softness and his hands could dig into hard wood. The only thing that could make their mating any better was the smell of dirt. 

Aster pulled away with a chuckled, “If you come back to bed I’ll pound you just how you like it.” 

The words hit him roughly. His brain had a sharp moment of activity then nothing. He wanted that so badly. He had already half turned to follow him back when he realized he was still holding onto the box lid. He blinked several times staring down at the wood. The etched mess of tiny fairies, and just at the edge of his vision his aching cock. He’d deal with the box later, “I’m taking this back with me.” He flipped the lid experimentally, completely ready to forget about it and climb into bed with Aster. But he grinned at him. A grin that was not returned, nor was Aster even remotely aroused.

A sharp chill ran through him, cutting through his lust hazed thoughts. It had been a distraction to get him away from the box! He had been working him up, not even actually wanting to mate! Aster crossed his arms over his chest and nodded, “Alright. Let me get dressed then we can go see North.” 

“I’d like a shirt.” Jack added, feeling his joy slip away. He didn’t want to be in this human flesh. He wanted his own fur so that he felt the right kind of naked. But he was too tired to change. The embarrassment of being toyed with bleeding into his very bones. 

Another shift in Aster’s mood was apparently. One he couldn’t understand as his folded arms loosened slowly. His eyes closed as he sighed shaking his head. “That wasn’t right… I shouldn’t have…” Aster closed the space between them pressing his hands against Jack’s elbows. Jack let himself be pulled in close, the box lid between them keeping them apart. 

“I’ll let you take the box if you promise to make one just for me, okay?” Aster muttered against Jack’s head. He liked when Aster smelled his hair. It was almost as nice as being chinned. He nodded, feeling a smile on his face again. The good feelings were back, making him like this skin. They urged him to toss the lid to the side and hug Aster. So he did. After all, the lid could shatter into a million tiny pieces for all he and the intended owner seemed to care for it. 

“I’ll make you that box if you give me that shirt.” He argued pressing his lips to Aster’s neck. His hands slid around Aster, settling on the small of his back. He shivered feeling a warm hardness pressing onto his lower belly. 

“Oh, you’ll get the shirt. When I’m done with you.” Aster growled lifting Jack off his feet. This fight was clearly over and Jack was perfectly okay with that.

+

North helped Tooth to a desk, careful not to move too fast. It was hard not to over handle her. He was strong and even at his weakest his hold was sure. And for a slight, birdlike creature as Tooth, he could hurt her if he held her too tight. And in her state, with her bandages and broken bones he could easily kill her. Not that she hadn’t already been dead, but Guardians had a hard time staying dead. Magic healed a great many things. He himself had died several times. His heart had stopped, fainted from blood loss, even lost a limb or too in battle. And by the Man in the Moon’s magic they had returned to complete their job. But that did not mean it was something they welcomed, and they were all certain that there were still ways that could kill them for good, provided someone amassed the effort for it. 

So he did his best not to undo the work magic had helped with. He kept his paws away from her bandaged sides and made her sure kept her head up. He was even careful as to watch her head bandages often to make sure she didn’t start bleeding again.

Carefully he helped her into the chair at the desk. The chair itself was cushioned and far too comfortable to sit on without a high risk of falling asleep. Perfect for Tooth who was in far too much pain. The desk was a large oak monstrosity covered in paperwork and plans. It was arranged next to the globe. The newest addition to the pole with Aster’s help. A marvel of magic and machine to better help the pooka’s who lived on the planet. 

“Stay here, they should arrive soon. I called the moment you showed up.” He stated softly, attempting to mind the headache she must have. 

Poor Tooth hadn’t looked so under the weather in several centuries. With a lovely eye sunken in, a grim look on that sweet face. The bandages around her head keeping the wound there clean and covered.

“We’re here!” Aster’s voice called out, echoing over the open area. A long time ago Aster had told him he was an over zealous pooka to have so much space. But he had had big plans then and had needed Aster’s help to build the workshop. Unlike any kind of home a pooka before had had or would have it seemed. 

Both he and Jack were standing in the large doorway, Aster dressed as he always was. A deep forest green coat that ended at his ankles. His coal black slack peeking out the slit of his jacket that were tucked properly into leather boots. All things Aster insisted on  wearing though the rest of them hardly wore anything at all normally. Jack was next to him in nothing but a long white shirt, that was clearly too big for him, ending at the knees. His eyes narrowed at Jack’s human appearance. In one hand he held his staff, the other arm had a large wooden box pressed to his side. 

“That’s mine!” Tooth hissed, standing up quickly. North caught her as she swayed on her feet. Her hands going instantly to her head and his going to her feathered waist. She was a small thing and while it was easy to lift her up, it was not wise in her state. He’d do far more harm than good.

North watched as Jack turned just the slightest bit away from Tooth as though to protect the box. How Jack possessed something that belong to Tooth he didn’t know. But he wasn’t going to let them bicker over that when there was bigger issues at hand. That would be an issue ended now. “You and Jack clearly have things to discuss. I need to speak with Aster for a moment.” 

Jack, with that unnatural human face, frowned but nodded. Even after all this time and all the grief he had overcome they still had their special connection. He wouldn’t call him family per say but something very close. They had shared similar pains and they had always believed in each other and their connection showed in little moments like this. 

He helped Tooth sit back down as Jack broke away from Aster to settle the dispute over the box. 

He on the other hand stalked quickly over to Aster with a frown. Considering the things he was going to say to Aster he supposed it was a good thing that Jack didn’t have his large ears to hear them talking. “What do you think you’re doing?” He growled, rising to his full height. 

Aster glanced up at him, not the least bit impressed with his height display. “What are you talking about? You called us here.”    
He continued to glare, trying to figure out what he was missing. “Jack- he’s human. Didn’t you learn from the last mistake? Stop asking him to do this, the change isn’t good to be abused like this.” 

That sparked something in his vast green eyes. An unreadable expression that he cataloged for later examination. “I didn’t ask him to do that. He came to me like that.” Well that explained why they had arrived together. In the past they never had, even before Jack’s absence. 

“So you mated with him…” He frowned, it didn’t matter normally. But Jack and Aster had already proven the way Aster needed him damaged their relationship. When pooka’s mated it was simple a function to breed. Some chose to only mate with one person to ensure that their mate’s line continued. Others accepted whoever asked. When humans mated? Well, he had seen the mistakes that had made and he didn’t like that Jack was parading around as a human for Aster’s sake.

“If that’s what you call it. I did. He couldn’t get enough of it.” Why did Aster have to sound so proud of that? Like Jack was come docile doe that had been properly claimed and bred. They didn’t need this mess while they were still recovering from the last one. “Where’s Sandy?” 

The conversation was interrupted as a clattering noise drew their attention back to Jack and Tooth. “I’m sorry but that’s not good enough.” Jack growled, his eyes glowing faintly blue. North could feel the air chill with Jack’s magic. 

Tooth looked ashamed, her feathers flush against her body in shame. “I’d like to make it up to you then.” 

“Well you can’t!” Jack shouted, swinging his staff down so fast North didn’t have a moment to leap to Tooth’s aid. The staff connected with Tooth’s bandaged head and all North wanted to do what yell at Jack, as if that would help the situation. 

Tooth screamed in pain, her hands reaching up to cradle her skull, fresh blood darkening the pristine white coverings. Jack jumped back as if burned by fire. His staff fell to the floor as he stared down at his hands. “I-I didn’t mean to do that.” He sputtered clearly surprised at himself. 

North thumped threateningly over to him, again stretching to his full height to intimidate Jack. “You’ve been in that skin too long! Go change.” He growled, feeling his torso vibrating with the warning. Jack’s pale cheeks went red and he nodded in submission. Not a thing that any pooka liked to be seen doing, he slinked passed them all into the hallway. He gave one final glare to Tooth before shutting the large doors. 

North’s eyes followed him until the light of the hallway was sealed from view. He didn’t miss Aster’s piercing, empty stare. It bothered him that his friend was so closed off, a dread filling him that he didn’t know what was going on behind those eyes. “Tooth has news for us… when Jack is ready she’ll tell us.” 

“What about Sandy?” The question was neutral, no sign that Aster was actually upset with him. Nor did it tell him if he was in a good mood. 

“He’s guarding, out doing his dreaming.” North pointed to the forgotten globe with it’s blinking lights. “There was some disturbance in the southern regions but he cleared up the nightmares that had attacked.” 

Aster’s empty eyes looked up, reflecting with the honey colored light of the globe even at a distance. “So it’s working as intended? Any signs of Pitch?” North shook his head trying to ignore the muffled howls of pain from the hall.  There. He had seen a small flinch from Aster. Jack’s pain still bothered him, whether it was life threatening or not. That pleased him, he still worried, but it was proof Aster hadn’t shut down just yet.

“You make such marvelous things.” He stated, trying to distract him from the noises of the change. Aster nodded mechanically again. The three of them lapsed into silence then, highlighted by Jack’s change and the slow hum of the rotating globe. 

Instead of focusing on the doors he turned his eyes to Tooth. She seemed enamoured with the forgotten box, maybe that’s what he had heard before Jack had struck her? How could he have missed the broken box and all the gems spilled on the floor? Right. Jack and Aster were a mess and that was perfectly distracting. A dainty foot poked at a ruby with the tip of a slipper. 

He tilted his head watching her. Something was wrong with Tooth, but he couldn't put his paw on what wasn’t the same. She was certainly as pretty as always, as charming. And while she had lacked the viciousness to attack Jack like he was expecting during their argument. It  had  been nearly a century, time enough for her temper to cool. 

“Alright. Why have you called us together North?” Jack huffed, slamming the doors open. Though he hopped into the room North turned just in time to see his trembling legs. While his body hinted that it wasn’t completely recovered from the change Jack carried himself like a warrior again. Albeit a warrior waltzing around in an oversized shirt. Not typical pookan wear, in fact they preferred nudity, but it seemed even Aster was ruining that about him. 

“Something is wrong at Punjam Hy Loo.” Tooth answered. Jack looked passed North at her frowning. “What?” 

“Well… I don’t remember.” She admitted with a weak laugh. North could already see Jack gearing up to bicker with her again, Aster frowning. 

“Hope you don’t mind teleporting. There’s trouble in the mountain region.” Aster stated firmly, his right eye flashing red as the computer came to life. North still didn’t quite understand where the computer was in Aster’s body, but seeing his eye light up was alway distracting. 

Jack grinned, holding out a paw. A large shard of ice grew from nothing as he walked across the room towards Tooth. “Jack.” North panicked. 

“Relax, I’m getting my staff.” Jack argued, walking around him, though he did sneer at Tooth. “Stay here, you’ll just slow us down.” 

North could feel Aster behind him as a hole opened up not to far to their right. Large enough to fit all three of them for travel to the spot on the globe that was blinking an angry red. North wanted to tell Jack to mind how he spoke to Tooth. She was a proper warrior in her own right. But he was right. With her injuries she would only damage the cause and help whatever disaster was unfolding. 

Snatching up his staff Jack leapt to the hole. North jumped in after him, reminding himself that once all this was said and done. Aster was another thing he would have to look into. His instincts were telling him it was not something that needed to be forgotten. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is gonna start getting a bit deeper so don't hesitate to ask any questions. It kind of helps me keep the story together so you can understand it. (not to mention motivates me to keep writing!)
> 
> Hope you all are still enjoying it!


	4. He loves me not

Aster stared at Jack in silence. North was busy next to him cleaning off his swords. But Jack, oh moon; he was the picture of a warrior. Throwing down his ice blade without a care, eyes going directly to his staff to check the shaft. His fur was matted with blood, and the shirt he had gone into battle with in tatters, but still on him.

Jack who could change his appearance, go from pooka to human and back often. He still looked like Jack through and through. His body relaxing now that the battle was truly over.

The six nightmare tiger corpses were laid out where they had fallen. And only three pooka lives lost in the scuffle.

“We’ll return the bodies to the village, then we must talk to Tooth.” North declared, sheathing his swords. Jack nodded absently, finally noticing the state of his shirt. He looked down, a paw lifting the shirt to look at the damage. Silently Aster watched how Jack’s ears fell back, his body language screaming disappointment.

Aster busied himself for a moment with inspecting the few detonators he had left and feeling out what remained of his magic. Though he could help but sneak glances up at Jack. There was nothing physically attractive to him about Jack’s appearance. If he was honest with himself, he didn’t even find Jack’s human forms attractive. They just brought out that need to not be the only human out of him. And that turned into a sick desperation he let run free. It was just Jack, there was never enough of him in any form for him.

And that he was before him now, looking so disappointed in his clothes. That just drove him wild. He wanted to hear Jack’s thoughts. Tell him his own thoughts about how much he liked Jack as dressed or undressed as he could get him.

“Aster?” Jack’s voice broke him from his repetitive inspection of his weapons.

He looked down at Jack, confusion written openly on his face. “Yes?” North glared at him from just over Jack’s shoulder. He considered having another ‘moment’ with North and telling him how much what he and Jack were doing was none of his business. But he wasn’t going to start that fight with Jack so close. Those long ears no doubt tracking the sound of his heart beat right now.

“North said we should get back to the pole. But…” Jack looked away, seeming to consider something for a moment. “North said he would, but if I brought a body back would you stuff it for me? I remember you telling me about taxes.”  Aster smiled at that, “Taxidermy, but sure I can. Remember our deal about that shirt?” Jack grinned at him, showing those long pookan teeth. He was so silly looking that he couldn’t help but chuckle at him. “North, can you bring one of the bodies? I’ll make a portal for it. We can just send it through and I’ll deal with it later.”

North nodded as he picked up the least mangled tiger body he could find. Jack pressed the crook of his staff to Aster’s belly. “I’m staying with the body. You don’t know what could happen.”

North laughed at that suggestion just as Aster did. “Jack, it’s dead. You don’t need to watch it.” He realized he had misstepped with him again as Jack’s posture went defensive. He forgot about that century without Jack so easily. It was a time he didn’t care for. But it had changed Jack, who had simply accepted their commands back then.

Jack pressed his staff harder into his chest using his Bunnymund voice that he hadn’t heard since that bastard had died. “You will do as I say. I’ve seen their tricks and you’re not leaving that body unsupervised. Since it’s for me I’ll stay with it.”

Aster glared at him, ready to argue. But he had a point, so he gave in. Looking down at the ground he made a portal for Jack and his future stuffed pet. Maybe he could even teach Jack the magic to come to the Warren whenever he wanted. The ground opened up without even a slight strain on his magic. Without ceremony North threw the corpse into the portal, glaring at Jack as he simply stared at him.

“You’ll come right back after Tooth talks to you, right?” Jack smiled weakly at him.

Aster considered following him into the portal with a question like that. Jack just had a way of making things sound like they mattered even if he didn’t really care about anything but Jack. Aster would go see Tooth and talk to her no matter how much Jack’s voice said, ‘come with me.’

He wanted to kiss him. Though he suddenly realized he had no idea how to when Jack was a pooka. His mouth was an entirely different shape, and he wasn’t even sure where to put his hand on his head. So he settled for an awkward stroke to the top of his head. Feeling his fur under his hand, the firmness of the base of his ear as he let his hand travel up, cupping the flesh of his ear carefully.

North gave him a satisfied nod, which only baffled Aster for a moment. He becamedistracted by the confused look in Jack’s eyes. What was going on in Jack’s head? He didn’t really get a chance to ask as Jack shot away, staff and all towards the portal. The last sight he saw of him, was his tail straight up and his long legs disappearing into the portal.

“Let’s get back to the pole.” North offered up. Aster nodded as he created another portal that led back to the pole inches from where they had left.

Tooth had not moved from her spot at the desk.

“Is everything alright?” She asked softly.

Aster walked over to her, easily ignoring whatever feud she and Jack had. He had been friends with her long enough to overlook problems that had nothing to do with him. The only thing that had mattered Jack promised to replace. He’d get a new box by Jack, made just for him and that was all that he wanted. Things that belong to Jack that were his.

Now the immediate problem was Tooth’s head. He could see fresh blood trickling out from under the soaked bandage. He was careful, watching her eyes for any signs he needed to watch out for with her head injury. Unwrapping her head carefully he looked down at the open wound.. Where her feathers and skin has been scraped away, her cracked skull stained with blood. North and his helpers had done a fantastic job of fixing a lot of the damage that she had already suffered, but he could do more.

Carefully he held up a finger, tracing the cracks on her skull. She did a grand job of keeping quiet despite the pain he was sure he was putting her through. Muttering spells he saw his magic drip from his fingers, sinking into all the damage. “I brought fresh bandages.” North offered up. Aster pulled away, having completely forgotten he wasn’t alone with her.

He nodded in silence, placing the fresh wrappings around her head. “It will take some time but you’ll be great by tomorrow.” He stated calmly, his computer keeping track of the changes in her body. First his magic would build up her energy, then her body would force the healing.

“Now tell us about the palace.” North said, pulled up a chair to sit next to her. Aster paused watching the way North looked at her. It was always the same, a thing neither of them entertained, but something felt different this time. Tooth didn’t even seem to noticed him right now, but perhaps it was the injury.

“Something’s wrong. I can’t go back there alone. I need help- but… I can’t remember what’s wrong.” She admitted, her hands tenderly touching her head.

“Well that’s helpful.” Aster said neutrally. “You should recover completely before we do anything. No one knows the palace like you.”

Tooth nodded slowly, wincing at every movement she made. “I can gather my fairies while we wait too. And… figure out how to make it up to Jack. Where is he anyway?”

“He went to the Warren to watch a tiger corpse.” Northchuckled at the statement. Tooth looked at him for a moment and then giggled too. At least they could all agree about how silly the statement was. And while Aster hadn’t agreed with Jack decisions, he had accepted it to avoid a fight. After all he knew when he was right and when it was more effort than it was worth to exercise that knowledge. His soft grin turned into a low chuckle as he glanced around.

“All that’s missing is Sandy and it’s just like the old times.” Tooth offered up as she pressed a hand against her side. Her laughter must have hurt a great deal.

“Before Jack joined us that is. What did you say to him anyway all those years ago? I’ve always wondered what started your feud.”

Aster decided now was the best time to get all the fine details. Since it was clear that Tooth wasn’t herself and far too open. There was no shame in taking advantage of a head injury.

Tooth held up a hand in the air before her. She sucked in an excited breath ready to tell. The action itself caused her pain, forcing her to gather herself from her excitement. “I- uh- He gave me the box. And I told him to give you a better gift.” Aster watched her, curious as to how she seemed confused with herself. She hardly seemed certain of the things she was saying and he was beginning to doubt what she was even saying was true. Maybe they’d have to monitor her later. They needed to make sure she was healing right. If for no other reason that her eyes seemed to be looking everywhere, but where they were right now. But maybe she was remembering the past instead of focusing on the now.

“A better gift than the knife? I used that until the hilt wore away, what exactly did you suggest?” Aster grumbled, crossing his arms trying not to get too angry with her. He had started this after all and if his temper got the best of him he wouldn’t get the whole story.  

North leaned back in his chair in silence. Aster hated when he did his silent speculation. But he let him do what he liked because the fine pieces were coming together. He was almost sure what she would say now, but he wanted to hear it.

“Well… I told him to be a human. It seemed like a good idea at the time,” She muttered. He was unconvinced of her sincerity, he wasn’t even sure she was. She was frowning, her pretty face stuck between upset and confusion. Luck saved her from herself, his spell kicking into the next stage. He could hear the wet sounds of flesh and blood rapidly growing and spreading to correct the damage in her body.

He watched her eyes registering the intense pain. He noted the way they rolled up and back into her head as she went limp in the chair. North caught her as she toppled to the right, Aster rubbed his face. That explained all the wild and crazy ideas not even Jack should have been able to come up with. Becoming a human so sudden? It was a wonder Jack could walk, and explained why the harpies had almost carried him off from the start. He looked down at his hands with a frown. That would also explain how Aster’s greed for human touch had made Jack willing. A human, let alone a woman, was a big change to a pooka’s biology. He probably had just gone along with the sex because his body had convinced his mind it was a good idea.

Without a word he stood up and left.

North could handle Tooth and they no longer needed him. Nothing could be done until she was better anyway. The ground opened up before him even as he walked, the spell muttered under his breath for his tunnels. In a practice jump he dropped into the portal, trying not to think of what he might hear from Jack about this.


	5. A great fall

Aster followed the trail of blood and crushed grass to Jack. He was sitting on the tiger‘s corpse staring at the horizon. He let his own line of sight trace where Jack was looking. He knew a moment later what he was staring at . A few hundred yards away a trail started. The grass already worn away, a path tucked between trees leading deep into a private forest. Not one that had been designed for Jack, but it had been meant to house the dead. Or on the rare occasion, where he rested during the Deep Sleep. He had given up his sleeping spot for Jack's lover, he’d have to make a new one. The small unmarked pillar of marble was the only sign anything was there. 

“I didn't get too close. He didn't like these.” Jack patted the corpse, eyes still prone on the path.

“I take it something’s bothering you?” Aster hated not knowing what it way. He could see it in the way Jack sat. The familiar hunch of a pooka who had no faith in himself let alone the people around him. Jack wasn't allowed to feel as though nothing would ever be right. Only he was. 

Jack didn't even look at him. But he knew he had said the right thing. Jack seemed as though he didn’t even want to look at him. Could the thing that was bothering Jack be him? The way his posture straighten and his shoulders tightened, he was upset with him and that he had even asked the question was insulting.  He was getting worse and worse at making things alright with Jack. The better they got along the more they seemed to fight. Though he had to admit it was still better than Jack always being mad at him. “You touched me like a child. The way a parent reassures a kit! I'm not kit, if you treat me like one again I'll make you sorry.” 

“I didn't know.” He answered dumbly, surprised that what he had thought was a loving touch had gone so wrong. How could he know stroking his head and ears was a parent's motion?

“You've been here since the beginning how can you not know,” Jack yelled as he got up. His foot giving a hard thump to the ground in warning. “N-North says you've been here since the beginning. You came with Pitch and Sandy and you saw us crawl out of the ground. You've been here since before pooka could think, before we could understand the sun and the stars. How can you not know the way you touched me wasn't right? Wasn't... what we are.” 

“And what are we?” Aster asked, licking his suddenly too dry lips. That they were anything was a thrilling possibility. If Jack considered him his mate he didn't know what he would do. But he knew he would be happy.

“Nothing. We were people who mated together, but not anymore. Not when you touch me like that! It was insulting.” Jack growled, his ears pressed together, poised back in rage.

“I didn't know,” Aster shouted back as he closed the space between them. He naturally tripped over the tiger as Jack back away out of his reach. His fingers brushing against white fur, ever elusive. He also knew Jack would press the question of his ignorance again. “I just- I don't care. I wasn't there when your kind were born. I was sleeping it all away. Everything that had happened. And when I woke up-”

He stopped letting Jack get further away. He didn't want to go there, to remember what it was like at the start, but now that he was it couldn't be stopped. He relaxed, standing up straight with a grin. “You furry little pets struggling just to survive. We were tired, we were weak, and still we fought. Using your kind... he found new ways to kill them. To tracked their patterns- I taught them how to hide. 

“We were like gods, playing games over the ages as your kind got bigger- smarter. Then you started forming families and villages. You all began to overcome without me. He started failing. Sandy came and it got easier. And Tooth and North. I have been here since the beginning. Why should I care about your kind? What is the point anymore Jack! We  are gods and I'm tired of this game we are playing!” He shouted at last.

He realized vainly that he had lost it. That he hadn't been focusing on the here and now. Instead he had been remembering that he had been cradling pookas to decide which ones he had liked more. Breeding them together like the common house pet he used to have, all in the name of fun. Those had been the ones to progress the species. Growing smart over time by his mistakes and proximity. He had made them what they where and by cause and effect he had also made Jack. Beautiful Jack that was staring at him in shock, frozen in place by his words.

He rushed at him, hands closing over narrow shoulders. “It doesn't mean anything. They don't. But you do Jack, you mean everything to me. You have no idea how good you are, how much you make me feel alive again and I need you. I've always needed you.”

Jack shook his head, his mouth open wide but no words coming out. He didn't like how Jack's eyes looked as though they might pop out of his head. “I can't believe you. Not when you think like that about us. I'm a pooka too! Just- just let me go.” He hissed, trying to push him off. Aster held on tight, scared of never seeing Jack again he if he let him go. He couldn't, he needed him! He tightened his grip, feeling the firmness of Jack's existence under his hands. He was real, he did love him, and he still had him.

Then he was gone, his palms holding onto tufts of fur, empty. Jack was going to leave him! He looked up, chasing after him. His too heavy feet slowing him down as his beautiful white rabbit ran off. He chased vainly across the open grass. If he got into the forest it was over, he couldn't let his rabbit get away. “Stay away.” His rabbit shrieked, hopping away faster.

“Come back Muffin, I promise I'll give you a carrot.” Aster shouted after his rabbit, wishing his pet would just stop running off. He felt his foot fall into a ditch and with his balance ruined, he fell forward with a painful grunt. The shock of the fall shaking his memories around. Right. Not Muffin, Jack- Jack who would surely have disappeared into the forest by now. He didn't even bother looking up, he knew it was over. The fact that he remembered having a pet rabbit made him smile though. Not a very manly animal, but one his family had liked, though his family memories still eluded him. He was perfectly fine with that as he forced himself to stand.

Looking around he spotted the forgotten tiger corpse. Oh right, he had unfinished business to do. He had to gut and skin the tiger for Jack. But he knew that he couldn't do it with what was at the Warren. He had let Tooth borrow those tools for her girls. They had an unhealthy craving for meat and she had a strong desire to have a full set of animal rugs.

Patting the dirt off his pants he eyed the grass stains he had gotten onto his robes. It was why he preferred the color so, the garden didn’t show on his clothes as much, looking good in it was a bonus. “I'll be back for you,” He stated to the corpse. Nodding to himself he looked at the ground. 

“Destination, Punjam Hy Loo.” He stated for his computer. Though the more he thought about it, if he altered the relays he could just think it. A much faster way to bring up the calculations. It would also save him the time of spitting out latitudes and longitudes for places that weren't programmed in by name. 

What had he been doing again? Shaking his head he spotted the tiger he had already forgotten. “Right, taxidermy.” He eyed the center of the portal. “Taxidermy.” He repeated, trying to hold onto the thought. With a jump, he traveled to Tooth's home.

Traveling through the tunnels was always a measure in patience. Cutting through space and time was difficult, if he didn’t pay attention he could slip out somewhere else. But magic took the intent and his computer calculated the path. He never strayed from the golden lines guiding him. As much as the idea of delving into the possible infinity pulled at him. Who wouldn’t want to go back and change something? It wasn't worth the risk so he continued his trip, the only one who could really see the sea of stars. He always shielded the others he traveled with from it. Such a beautiful and endless space , it was hard enough for a human, who only even half understood it.

The path ended and he was pulled from the other place in a rush of magic, shooting up into the air. The brilliant colors of Punjam Hy Loo greeted him, golds and vivid colors blinding him for a moment as he adjusted to the change of light and weather.

It was always colder here. “Aster! What are you doing here?” Tooth's voice rang out, rich and full of joy. 

He spun to face his friend, as beautiful and breath taking as always, resting against a doorway with a coy smile. He let his eyes travel over her brilliant plumage, gleaming in brilliant silver hues. Shamelessly he let a predatory grin show his intent. As brilliant and lovely outside as she was inside. “I wanted to see you about...” He paused for a moment, trying vainly to remember why he had come. “Well it clearly wasn't that important, why can't I have just come to see you?”

Tooth looked a bit surprised by his statement, but she quickly shrugged it off, standing up properly and readjusting her silks. Not that she had any modesty to hide. Her feathers covered everything that shouldn't be seen. If he recalled correctly that was a color he had told her was perfect on her. Was he to blame for her need to drape fabrics over that lovely body? He couldn't remember.

“Well, then get over here and show me just why you came.” Tooth pointed a finger at him, curling it suggestively towards herself. He nodded, crossing the small space of the balcony to the doorway. His arms easily snaked around her slim body, pulling her close.

It was something practiced that his body knew as he tipped her back, pressing his lips to hers. He showed her exactly why he was there. Her soft form melted against him, small hands slipping up his arms to rest on his shoulder made him shiver. Wrongness set in moments later, this wasn't why he was here. This had ended long ago. A mutual agreement to turn their backs on intimacy that was nothing but a release.

He jerked away quickly, watching her stumble back. Her pretty little frame slipping from relaxed to battle ready.

“Am I not good enough for you?” She spat angrily. 

Tilting his head he stared closer at her. Something wasn't right. The way her dress was draped was wrong. She never tied it in such a way, and her eyes. He shook his head, trying to put his finger on what was wrong about her.

“You were, but I fell in love... am in love.” He muttered, his gun hand twitching for the security metal and wood provided. The movement caught her notice and she seemed to relax.

“In love... it's nice isn't it? He must be something special if you noticed him.” She smiled sweetly, just a hair too much false joy in it, that much he could tell as she pressed herself up against him again. “Have you mated with him yet?”

He looked down at her as she ran a hand up his chest, the other pressed to her belly. “Who?” The wrongness made sense. He belonged to someone, but he was sure that he didn't. She seemed to think so. Her hand ran up his chest to his shoulder, then down to his arm sensually. Oddly, he noted her other hand was tucked into her silks. “You have, haven't you? You've touched him with these hands. These hands that do so much.” Pulling his hand up to her lips she gave it a kiss. Something in him was telling him this was far too wrong, but he ignored it. Instead he eyed Tooth, had she cracked?

She did have a cracked skull. Her brains had possibly turned to mush. Ranting and raving about danger in Punjam Hy Loo. And yet here she was kissing his hand. The sense shattered in a flash of pain. Tooth was grinning sickly at him, holding his severed hand with a laugh. He cradled his bloody stump of a wrist to his chest, confused. “I'm not done with you murderer.” She barked, dropping his hand next to the dagger she had used to remove it.

In a quick movement she unsheathed two swords. She didn’t even wait for him to be ready. She simply readied herself and ran at him. He was so baffled by his friend attacking him that he just stood there. Really, if either of them was to kill he should have been the first. She had been the one toying with Jack.

And again his senses left him as a sword sank into his belly and up into his ribcage. Blinding pain overrode everything. Unable to think he sputtered dumbly, feeling blood rush up throat, wet and hot, trickling out his mouth. He couldn't even begin to register what organs she had destroyed in the assault, but his computer was trying to tell him anyway,  his right eye blinded with the error notices and processing messages.

Back she drove him back the way he had come, stumbling along with him. “How does it feel?” She shrieked, madness on her face as her push was stopped by the balcony railing.

He felt the hard press of it trying to keep him from falling. She pressed harder on the sword, forcing it to sink deeper into him. He gurgled blood, trying to scream from the pain, before spitting a mouth full on her pretty face. Why was his lover attacking him? 

With a wordless shriek she abruptly stopped trying. Instead she pulled away, his hand dumbly trying to pull the sword out of his belly. But she was faster than he was by far, kneeling down and pulling his legs out from under him. He toppled over the railing, sword and all. 

Dizzy and moments away from fainting, he knew what he had to do. “Extinct.” He coughed out, seeing the violent red text clear away in his eye. Green lights flashed, confirming that the protocols had been started from his command.

With the knowledge that the Warren would be safe, he closed his eyes. He was certain death would welcome him with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just toss everyone off balconies! *puts on the swat gear* I'm ready for your questions.


	6. Fail Safe

Jack curled up next to the marble pillar. The cold rock exactly what his body needed. It was a shame that that was all his lover could offer him now. “I can't do this without you,” He sobbed, digging his claws into the ground.

It had been a nice dream. Pretending to be mortal and live the mortal way. Take a mate and dream of a future with them. But that was all it was, a pathetic dream that would never be his reality. His eventual future played out in Tooth's heartlessness and Aster's insanity. How North and Sandy were so well adjusted to their agelessness he didn't understand. Maybe it was simply that North wasn't old enough and Sandy was... different.

“I'm going to lose it just like them aren't I?” He whined to the ground as though it would give him an answer. He forced himself to remember that smile. His sweet tan fur that was always warm to the touch. The only person who had managed to hold off what he had started becoming, a depraved monster like the rest of them.

He would return to his own dark places. The vicious warrior waiting by the forests edge for the monsters to come out. He had become an expert at killing. He could face down harpies, unicorns, and a handful of determined boars all on his own. But, he was no better than Pitch. Even though he fought to preserve pookan life, he single-handedly destroyed all other forms of life.

“I'm going to become a monster!” He wailed, burying his tear stained face into the ground.

The days had been meaningless before him, but with him? Just remembering their shared nights when his passion for love had been rekindled, and by a mortal no less. And as time passed between them, he had stopped thinking of him as just a mortal, he was a lover then a mate. And with his help he had learned to stop thinking of everyone else in such a manner. Reminded of why people had children had even made him realize he had begun to long for some of his own. His lover had revived the mortal heart in him just when he felt as though he didn’t have one.

There was a soft humming that caught his attention despite his grief. Something was coming! Aster had left, he had seen him leave, and yet he heard something and knew he wasn't alone. Had Aster come back and decided he was just as worthless as the other pooka?  

His ears cocked up, tracking the sound as it grew louder, closer. Sitting up, he felt his senses sharpening, honing to a warrior's fine focus. Looking up he saw a silver orb hovering in the air, inching closer to him every second. It paused an arm’s reach away, a bright red light flickering on. “Intruder detected.” A tiny slot opened up in the machine and a whoosh of air was the only sign that he had been struck. He looked down at his side, where a tiny sliver of metal stuck into his pelt. Pain radiated from the spot, but no real damage had been done thankfully. He could already feel his inner organs tightening up, shifting away from possible damage.

“Intruder detected.” The machine repeated, a clanking sound echoing from the inner hull. A whisper of a sound really, but a familiar sound to his ears. Metal was being clicked into place, similar to like one of Aster's guns.

“Reloading.” He hissed finally placing the noise. The odd floating sphere was going to fire again! He checked his grip on his staff making sure he wouldn’t lose it before he launched himself up and away with a kick. Another whoosh, this time followed by the sound of metal sinking into the ground made him smile. It wouldn’t be able to hit him again, the element of surprise was gone.

North would need to know that Aster had turned on them, he had to get to the Pole. Forcing his own Warren to attack him! They clearly weren’t his friends anymore! Maybe he hadn't even planned on Jack finding that out. They would be ready to face him when they got there! Aster’s element of surprise was gone now.

+

Tooth awoke from her sleep with a sharp gasp. She was surprised that the pain of her injuries was gone. She dreaded looking down at her body, no one ever told her she was a vain creature to her face, but she knew it. Gathering her courage she dared a look, frowning. She was still missing feathers, but she could no longer feel the broken bones and the bandages covered the worst of her nudity.

Rubbing at her temples, she felt the promise of a vicious headache start to bloom. She recalled that Aster had been here. So had Jack briefly, and he hadn't accepted her apology. Well, there was always next time for that, but Punjam Hy Loo needed her. Something in her urged her to hurry. Peeling back the white sheets she got up, glad she was still at the pole. Safe and sound until they had to return home.  

Her wings fluttered as she stretched her muscles, proving their health. She gave a smile, glad that her wings were fine she started to fly, glad to be off her feet. Even walking a few steps felt unnatural to her. She darted through the rooms easily, the pole a tiny maze to her compared to her own home. Through the halls, passed the yetis and elves, and in no time she found herself in North’s central room.

Not that she North’s office was difficult to find, even if she had been lost. North and Jack were shouting loud enough to send the elves running away from the noise.

“He tried to kill me!” Jack shouted, the loud thumping  of a pooka’s foot on hardwood promising a distressed pooka. Pushing open the doors she saw both of them circling each other, ready to fight.

“Who tried to kill you?” She interrupted, hoping to defuse the situation. The longer it took them to fight, the more likely it would be they wouldn’t fight at all.

North let out a rumbling growl, attempting to convince Jack to back down. She tsked, getting rust colored pooka to look at her. North turned to her, his icy blue eyes losing their rage for a moment. She nodded approvingly.  

He really was as fetching as he had always been. Those perfect teeth and pure white coat, it made her wings flutter just a breath faster.  “Aster!” He barked, slamming  the butt of his staff sharply against the floor.

“What?” She dropped to the floor in surprise. “How?”

“I am telling you, Aster would never.” North barked.

“He set the Warren on me!” Jack hissed, “I have proof.” Tooth watched in surprise as he yanked a silver piece of something out of his side. She gave a gasp of surprise as blood welled up, staining his fur.

“You’ve been standing there with that in you?” North sputtered, snatching the object from Jack’s paw. “You say the Warren?”

Tooth gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. She knew exactly what that meant. Not many of them had things important to guard. She did, but her mini fairies could protect things while she was away. And North was a creator. Aster was a one man show and his back up plan protected his treasures against everyone, friend or foe alike.

Jack frowned at her, “What?”

“Aster is dead.” North twisted the object in his hands. “Metal… maybe even laced with poison. He has a security system in place, he is the Guardian to the Warren. When he can’t guard it, it will guard itself. You must go to the infirmary, the yetis will have to look at you.”

“He’s dead?” Jack stated flatly, his face unreadable. Tooth nodded in confirmation. She watched his eyes unexpectedly roll back as he toppled forward. She let out a panicked scream, fluttering forward trying to catch him. North was closer though as he dropped the silver object, arms outstretched to catch Jack’s body.

“He’s poisoned!” She wailed, damn Aster and his excellent security. Next to her unconscious friend she pressed her clawed fingers carefully to his neck. He had a pulse, he was still alive! She didn’t miss North’s calculating gaze as he added softly. “Maybe.”

She let North lift Jack’s body, his staff clattering to the floor, forgotten. Chewing on her lip she watched North carry him out. Her heart hammered in her chest painfully, too much fear, too much panic, she was going to faint if things got much worse. But she was a warrior, her instincts screamed things would get much much worse before they got better.

Deep from that well of her determination she wiped away her fear, pushed aside her worry for Jack, and stopped fluttering. Her feet touched the hardwood gracefully as she knelt down to pick up Jack’s staff.

It hit her that she had never held the thing before. The wood felt prickly in her hand as she carried it with her, tracing North’s steps to the infirmary. Once Jack was better they would all head to Punjam Hy Loo and solve the problem there. And when they were done they would have to find Aster’s body and try to revive him. He was the only one who couldn’t come back without help.

After all, he was the only one the Man in the Moon hadn’t touched with his magic.


	7. The Watcher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written in a different pov. It wasn't a mistake or anything just what I wanted to happen so bare with me. A more normal pov will come in the next chapter. Sorry to have kept you all waiting and thanks for sticking around!

It watched from a distance as they came, the three of them stepping through a portal into Punjam Hy Loo. Though It did not need to explain what they were a part of, It all at once did. It recognized the feathered one as a fake, an entity such as itself in stolen skin. There was no malice as it looked on it and therefore it did not react. Few things made it do anything. The things that did were buried in darkness recovering. Licking it’s wounds still too weak to pose any threat. It’s agents firmly in place to keep it weak.

The tall one with fur the color of beloved Autumn broke away from the other two in it’s own search. Through the brilliantly colored halls of the once great palace he wandered. It looked away to the distance admiring the coast in all it’s beauty. The sea was certainly beautiful but something pressed it to look and be sure that the furred one was safe. And he was, battling a stray beast with a black coat of feathers, clawed feet, and murderous intent.

Not a challenge for the furred one, so It would not intervene. As if It would intervene regardless, It was never it’s goal to make decisions. Merely to maintain balance if needed and continue about it’s work.

Though it wondered about this self-preservation it had experienced so long ago. It had understood It at the time, but the need had vanished when It’s old agents had died. They had pleaded with It and had made It understand. It had and then It had slept, It had been asleep so very very long. Idly working It’s magic from It’s resting place even in It’s dormancy.

It realized It was wandering again as It focused on the furred warrior once more, his lovely fur stained black. It looked beyond him to see the path somewhat clear. Dark horses lying in wait for the furred warrior. It saw how soon the warrior would bathe in the blood of his enemies.

It was urged to look for the last one with a near desperation It did not understand. The last one that It knew as The Jack was alone now, his feathered mimic friend at the top of Punjam Hy Loo sick with grief. It looked at the path the Jack was taking, flying from inverted tower to inverted tower looking for any signs of something. It saw another feathered mimic lying in wait for him with dark intent. This one was a pristine copy, untouched by injury and madness like the rest.

It watched with a startling focus as the feathered mimic greeted The Jack as he approached. One delicate hand out in welcome, the other turned behind her back holding an axe resting against the small of her back.. It felt part of itself stir with a surprising will. That part of itself was not itself. It was the thing it had accepted into itself. It’s former agent, It remembered with a painful awareness as It’s agent took hold of it and consumed It’s will for his own.

It’s eyes snapped open in darkness, a scream breaking from his physical flesh, a tongue,  a mouth, straining with pain and effort. “Jaaccckkk.” It screamed, confused with Itself, but unable to stop.

Sitting up in the darkness it felt a pain in It’s wrist. Pain, oh such pain it was not accustomed too. It used it’s power to fix the pain. Bone snapping and cracking as it created new digits from the bone already there, weaving magic finely, creating muscle and flesh from nothing, using the good hand as a reference.

The form It was trapped to still hurt, but nowhere near as crippling a feeling as before. Content with this and driven by a confusing focus It stood up and felt itself make a portal. Magic It had no need for normally, but it was contained into a vessel that could not move freely as It was used to doing.

It fell through the portal so happy to see it’s peaceful other-self. That was something it hadn’t expected and though It wanted to stop and bask in It’s other-self’s presence It continued to walk. Through the feeling peace and out another portal into a place not of peace, home for It. It found itself back where It had been wandering, over golden tile and on Punjam Hy Loo in a new place. Behind the mimic with the axe as she drove it into The Jack once more.

It watched feeling horror and anger as The Jack’s chest snapped open, blood bursting out his mouth as he coughed, eyes focusing on It. It watched the twisted smile spreading over The Jack’s face as he spat, “I won’t stay dead.”

The mimic sneered, “I know, but it will please me to kill you over and over again for taking him from me. And you will never see me coming.” With a grunt she pulled the axe over, dragging The Jack off the small walkway of the tower. It watched uncomprehending as It’s hands reached out, up, and around the mimic’s head.

The mimic’s head twisted with the effort of It’s movements. An odd pop sounding as It dragged the mimic against It’s chest, the mimic’s body went limp. Violently It tried to break free of It’s vessel. It did not take life! The mimic was dead and It had been directly present to the motion. It was not a murder, just an observer!

The vessel seemed to realize it’s mistake and held onto It tighter as it moved again. It held the mimic close as though It could not part with it. Another portal appeared and the presence of peace calmed It. It’s other-self honed in on the corpse It carried, looking intently and seemed to detect that It was trapped.

The peace of the other-self shone brightly, trying to calm It and It was so very happy that the other-self still noticed and cared for it. As It walked out of the place where peace and It’s other-self reigned it noticed it was back at Punjam Hy Loo. At the top of the palace watching the mimic cry over it’s copies. It watched trying to think of anything but what had  happened. The effort was made easier as It’s vessel discarded the corpse on the floor without a thought.

“You have to end it.” It said, realizing that the thing holding it tightly in this vessel was abusing it’s knowledge.

“I can’t! I’m not her- I thought I was but I’m not.” The feathered mimic sobbed, cradling her creator to her chest. The original feathered lady lay dead in her lap, a sharp sword driven through her chest.

“You are more real than she will ever be again.” It stated, thinking of the last time it had gazed on the feathered lady. She was a living puppet, It had seen them before. Those that had become consumed in grief and their thoughts, but the feathered lady was old enough that she functioned as though nothing was amiss.

“But- but I’m not really her,” The mimic protested again as she turned the corpse in her lap. Her hand went to the hilt of the sword trembling as she considered pulling it free. It knew she was thinking of reviving the feathered lady.

It burned fiercely in anger. It would not condone another killing! It’s captor staggered from It’s actions. Realizing It had control for a moment it made It’s host glow so the mimic before him would realize the truth in the words it was already forming.

“I see into you false one, you consider it even now. She is dead now, I will tell you what you need to know to become like her. You will be you and you will take a new name. But if you free her now she will kill you. You will die and you could be great. You could be alive.” It’s host wrestled control back, horrified at It’s words.

“W-what.” The mimic looked at It stunned. It could already see it had won. Though It’s captor was angry that It’s words had robbed her of an impartial choice. It rarely intervened. It made it a point not to. But It had caused death and for that It had to create life to ease It’s peace of mind.

Certainly the feathered lady was a life, but he needed the mimic to survive. The mimic would become like the mimic that had died. A whole person wearing another skin, but this one- she would be born into as the other mimic had not. This mimic would shine brightly with life and that was what It approved of.

“I’ll tell you what you have to do… to become you.” It’s captor looked at the other mutilated mimics considering. It knew what It’s captor was thinking as It opened it’s mouth in agreement with It’s Captor for once. “We would like to also tell you how to make your sisters. We would like to bring the Sisters of Flight back. We will fix the mistake we made before. We will help you work the magic. But we must bind your words. Our secrets must not be shared.”

It saw in the mimic’s beautiful eyes. It saw the potential of the other-self in her. She was a thing capable of the other-self’s boundless peace. Capable of the dark’s destruction, but most of all she longed for life and family. The regret and the guilt would fade, it was weak in the face of her deepest desires. It watched her nod slowly, “Tell me what I have to do.”

Content that It’s host was not of ill will, It relaxed and let It’s host do It’s will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks to Shinku for betaing for me!


	8. Hive Minds

Jack came to slowly, paws searching out his surroundings as everything came alive in him once again. His eyes still refused to open, but he knew from the incessant chatter around him that Tooth and her mini fairies had been reunited in full force. And it seemed she was able to throw her voice and was holding a conversation with herself. 

“He’s awake.” She said to herself. 

“Are you sure? His eyes are still closed.” He was surprised to hear herself posing the question to herself. How could her voice sound like it was in several places at once? He could track the tiny fairies moving from their fluttering, but she had not moved. 

“I’m the hunter, don’t question me.” She bickered back, her voice icy with certainty. 

“Very well, then tell us so that we might learn.” Her voice jumped again and now he was confused enough to try to get up. His arms obeyed, but the rest of him was still nearly comatose. 

“Well if that movement wasn’t enough, he twitched before, and he’s breathing. He’s not quite revived yet it seems.” The cool voice admitted with a sigh. Now she was moving, getting up from a creaky chair and crossing the room to him. Her near silence footsteps still loud enough for his ears. 

“I’m awake alright.” He muttered, his throat straining with the effort to speak. His body, however, was catching up quickly, just not quickly enough as everything ached.

“Good… I hate to rush this, but I must tell you something.” Her voice jumped away again. Finally he managed to crack his eyes open to look at her. He was stunned to see three of her. He didn’t even realize Tooth could do that, he had thought her mini faeries was all she could copy.

All of them carried themselves just a bit differently. One was dressed lightly, clearly not as vain as he had remembered her. While the one closest to him was completely devoid of any clothing, her arms and legs stripped of feathers. She looked like a plucked chicken... a confident and radiant plucked chicken. And the Tooth farthest away from him was the one he recognized. Battered and broken, wounded, and dressed as though she was a Queen. Though he supposed disregarding her title didn’t mean she stopped being a Queen.

“What?” He asked unable to keep the venom out of his voice. He was stressed, exhausted from his revival, and wanted nothing to do with her. 

“I wanted to say I’m sorry for what I did all those years ago. I wasn’t in my right mind.” Queenly Tooth said walking up to his bed next to Chicken Tooth. “I wanted to properly ask that you help celebrate our birthday next year.” 

“Our?” He asked looking between them. 

“Yes ours!” The last Tooth said crossing the room, to stand next to her copies. 

“The Sisters of Flight will be one year old next year and we’d very much like you to throw our party.” Chicken Tooth said sounding bored, as though it was anything but what she wanted to do. 

“You don’t sound so excited.” He growled in annoyance. He was not ready to make the same mistake twice. To be pushed aside and forgotten because it was convenient for her. 

“She isn’t but we are,” Stressed the Third, taking Queen Tooth’s arm and pulling her against her. She laughed with her copy and he almost believed this was true. 

“What are the Sisters of Flight?” The name didn’t ring a bell. He was old and there was no mention or link to Toothiana for such a name. 

“You tell him, it’s not truly our birthright.” Chicken Tooth muttered, wandering off to sit back down in a chair against the wall. 

The Third Tooth went quiet next to Queen Tooth, though she still held on tightly to her copy. Queen Tooth seemed to gather herself. “It… the true Sisters of Flight are beyond your time. Pooka were still developing their own system of reading, writing, and education when they were created. The Sisters of Flight were my family, my mother and her sisters… and they died for my sake. But I have sisters again.. I have a bigger family than before… and Aster told us… you talked about birthdays once. We remember the conversations we had… I had… with you. And I want my family to be happy. And a celebration is in order for my new sisters.” 

Jack stared at her dumbfounded. Her sisters? Where had they come from? It was clear they were different people. Chicken Tooth was fierce and hard like a warrior, but she seemed to put up with her sisters’ excitement.  He had seen similar behavior in the mortals. And though Queen Tooth and Third Tooth were so very similar he could see they were different. Third Tooth wasn’t quite so vain as her sister and much more open to expressing emotions. 

If he was honest with himself Queen Tooth seemed very similar to the Tooth he remembered, but even she behaved different. Perhaps it was because she had sisters now. It didn’t matter what he thought though, part of him was already responding before he was entirely sure what he would do. 

“I guess I could. But that’s a year away, we’ll see what happens.” He muttered, surprised to see the open doorway beyond them fill up. He had been so distracted by Tooth he hadn’t even realized he was back inside Punjam Hy Loo. 

He remembered now that he had been gutted and tossed off the palace. He had died and the last thing he had seen was Aster behind a copy of Tooth. Fear lanced through him suddenly, screaming that this was all a ploy from Tooth copies, but then Aster wouldn’t be here if that were true.

“Be gone.” Aster barked to the Tooths. The three of them jumped at his presence and all of them quickly excused themselves from the room in a rush. In that much they all looked the same. 

“We wish to know how The Jack is doing.” Aster stated sharply, crossing the room in a handful of steps. Just a reminder of how long and attractive he found those human legs. A Pooka could outrun him easily, but those legs were longer by far. 

“The Jack?” He raised a brow at that comment. Aster was talking funny. He squinted, realizing that Aster seemed to be glowing just faintly, his skin radiating a weird brilliant light that seemed to be barely contained. 

“You are the focus, you were given a name so that we might recognize you from the everything.” Aster answered looking at him with blank eyes. As though he was looking down on his creation playing a god who was mildly impressed with Jack for being an exceptional specimen. 

“I don’t understand.” And he was getting frustrated again. He was too tired to fight and Aster sounded just as crazy as the last time he had seen him. 

Aster let out a sigh, the glow of his skin dimming, “We are playing host to something that cannot be understood. It calls us Agents to It and we are joined until such time as we the agent releases It.” 

Jack stared at him, feeling his eyes trying to adjust as the radiance that seemed to settle on Aster’s skin. “What is It?” 

Aster shook his head, his skin blazing white now. Hurriedly Jack looked away as Aster spoke. “It is everything and it is nothing. It can be contained in this body, and it is boundless. We cannot even begin to explain to you what It is, only that we the agent needed it. We have needed it since the dawn of time and we will need it until nothing remains. But if we must define it for you to understand than we will tell you that it has always been called The Light by the agents gone. We agents call it the Last Light, but It is neither Light nor the last.” 

Jack was covering his eyes now, even looking away was painful. Aster’s radiance was bouncing off the golden walls of the palace and blinding him. Even with his paws over his face he could feel the heat and the raw energy and he whimpered in response, curling away from Aster. He nearly fell out of the bed he had been put in in the process of trying to hide. 

“We are sorry!” Aster said quickly, pulling Jack to him. He struggled trying to get away but Aster’s grip was painfully strong as he turned to face him once more, though the painfully blinding light was gone. “We do not like trying to explain what we are. But we insisted that we try. Just as we took what did not belong to us to protect you. And now that you are safe we insist to be put to rest. Would The Jack come with us?” 

Jack didn’t think he had any say in the matter. The way he had been handled he was certain Aster could rip his limbs off and beat him to death with his own body parts. “Okay.” He nodded, feeling himself lifted easily off the bed. Instinctively he kicked his legs out to touch floor. Aster seemed to be having mercy on him. The moment his feet touched the ground he was let go. 

The ground opened up into a familiar portal next to them. Aster took Jack’s paw, guiding him into the portal and through the darkness, though this trip seemed to take much longer than his others. He had a sneaking suspicion that the oddness in Aster made him walk slower. He seemed to savor the trip like he had never done before. 

They came out into darkness and stale air. Even with his excellent eyesight all Jack could see was black nothingness, though he could feel the hard rigidness of rock under his feet. “We wanted to let you know how much we the agent desires you. We have fixed him for you, given him the understanding he was missing. We wish for you to let us go now-” Jack turned to see Aster glowing again. Dimly shedding light into the darkness. 

“Fixed him? Fixed him how?” Jack wasn’t following any of this insanity. He didn’t understand, he was tired and quickly becoming upset. 

“We are sorry. We have held on too long. We must- he must let go. Help us let go The Jack… we are not meant to be like this.” Aster insisted. 

Jack squared his shoulders angrily. He was done with this game. He was not going to be toyed with anymore! He had promised himself that. “Aster take me home! Take me home now!”

“Aster… We are Aster… I .. am Aster,” Jack watched in surprise as Aster staggered back. The light of his body simply falling off of him like water. The light gathered into a brilliant pool throwing even more light into the darkness. He squinted into the brilliance in awe. ‘We’ suddenly made so much sense to him now. Aster had been playing host to the Last Light that he and Pitch bickered about so often. The pool of light gathered into a ball, jumping up into the air and floating away from them. 

“Jack- I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I never meant to hurt you….” Aster rasped crossing the space between them pulling Jack into a hug. A normal, unrestrictive hug. Jack let silence fill the room as the light disappeared into whatever area they were in. He’d ask about it later. 

For now he felt himself crumble under the pressure. In Aster’s firm hug he broke into tears and collapsed, taking Aster’s down with him. 


	9. Epilogue: Not Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this chapter is unbetaed. I just wanted to lay this leg of the story to rest. Hope there aren't too many errors.

Aster took a seat next to Tooth absently admiring the fine craftsmanship of the bench. It hadn’t taken long for Tooth to fall in love. Which in turn presented a new side of North he had never seen before as he attempted to shower Tooth in only the best that he could create. He smiled faintly running his fingers over the wood, oh young love. She seemed content to watch the sparing before them on her ‘gift’. 

Glancing up Aster saw Jack wielding six ice swords as he fended off North and Athena. “You seem to be adjusting well.” He said softly, careful not to be too loud to be overhead over the fighting. 

“I’m trying my hardest. Athena and Star help keep up the charade… it will become second nature at some point.” Tooth answered back, her delicate hands fussing with the silks in her lap. 

“We gave them good names didn’t we?” Aster smiled thoughtfully looking over as Athena darted back to avoid a strike from Jack. She looked every bit the copy of Toothiana, and yet now he could see the difference without trying. 

“We did. Though they picked they picked the names, we just offered them.” Tooth looked up at him, her eyes full of worry and fear. He gave her a reassuring hug, careful not to crush her feathers. 

“They won’t find out. You are too good at being her,” He reassured her. “And I won’t ever tell. You don’t regret it do you?” He let her go watching her posture at his question. He could see as she lowered her eyes that she did a bit, she wasn’t heartless. 

“I don’t, not really. Her memories are mine… ours. We saw what she had become and for that I can never completely regret what I did. Athena and Star call it a mercy to have let her stay dead. We are very much the same I suppose, her family died to give her life. I gave her peace to preserve my own.” Aster listened quietly, there was no firmness in her speech. She believe her words, which was a good thing. He’d have been upset if she had to convince herself while telling him. 

The infinite understanding that he had had while in possession of the Light was gone. While he would still understand to some extend what Tooth might be thinking. The sureness of his actions and the conviction to do such life changing things was gone. 

“You’re different.” Tooth frowning breaking him from his thoughts. 

“How so?” 

She looked at him for a moment her eyes searching for something. “Our memories, my memories,” she stressed, “are very clear about you. What was between us and how you were… you seem different. It’s been a while since you carried the light close to you… you aren’t the same and I can tell.” 

Aster nodded quietly for a moment. He knew he was different, he could feel it, he just didn’t understand how. “You can’t hold such a power and not be different. Look at Pitch… he held on to something like it for years before the fall. It broke him and gifted him with such power.” 

Tooth nodded slowly, “I always wondered how he could do what he did. You don’t talk about the Golden Age that much.” 

Aster paused frowning, “I don’t do I?” He had never been one to talk of what he had lost. His home, his family, and even his life so very long ago. He paused looking down at his hands. “Odd.” He could remember things with such a shocking clarity. How many children he had, when he had gotten married, the name of his dog and his son’s pet fish. 

He stood up wondering why he wasn’t falling apart. He remembered these thoughts driving him mad before. The thoughts that had made him sick with grief and eventually had driven him to suicide. 

“I have to go.” He said calmly turning to her, he waited for her to excuse him. 

She gave him a slow unsure nod. “We’ll see you at the New years celebration I hope?” 

“Before then if all goes well.” He looked back towards Jack and North fighting for ground. He wanted to say goodbye to Jack, but things were still odd. He knew that Jack wasn’t ready to love again and Aster was a strong possibility in Jack’s future. If and only if he could stop pressing his luck. After all Jack’s lover had not even been dead a year yet. He had not had his proper time to grieve.

Gathering his magic, which even more a trifle action now, he began to create a portal. Unseen threads of magic wove together, almost faster than his computer could calculate. A portal opened up and he decided it was just best to leave without interrupting the others. In silence he walked into the portal, heading home to sort himself out.

In the ways between destinations a sort of peaceful calm enveloped him. It reminded him all he needed was time to be happy, and time as something he was never short of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I rushed this story. It's changed the tone I wanted for the story, and I have no idea when the 3rd part will be written. I honestly lost the luster for it for many reasons. And while I do want to still finish the story. I will not be posting it until I have finished it so that what happened during this story doesn't happen again. So until that time you get to wonder about several things.
> 
> Just in case you missed it:  
> What's Jack's Lover's name?  
> Who was the mimic Tooth that axed Jack?   
> What changes has Aster experienced? (Rest assured some of them are obvious, and there are others you will find out about at some point)  
> Where is Sandy in all this? (A nice bit that I cut out for the sake of finishing this story and answering other questions.)
> 
> And lastly. I'm looking for a Jackrabbit beta that is also willing to read Marvel (namely Young Avengers) universe fanfics. I have some unfinished stories I want to polish off that aren't ROTG. Just comment and let me know!


End file.
